virtualarenafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Final Fantasy
Final Fantasy (ファイナルファンタジー Fainaru Fantajī) è una popolare serie di videogiochi di ruolo alla giapponese prodotta da Square (divenuta, in seguito alla fusione con la Enix nell'aprile del 2003, Square Enix), una tra le maggiori case di produzione di videogiochi giapponesi. Trama Nonostante la trama sia sempre diversa da capitolo a capitolo, l'universo del gioco è sempre familiare grazie a degli elementi ricorrenti. *La magia, che ha quasi sempre un ruolo di primo piano anche nella storia. Gli incantesimi portano quasi sempre gli stessi nomi, così come il suffisso -ra e -ga che ne determinano l'intensità ma solo nei capitoli più recenti, all'inizio venivano rappresentati con I, II, III (un esempio: Fire II). Dal tredicesimo capitolo le magie sono state rimosse e sostituite da abilità equivalenti ma con nomi differenti. *Le evocazioni, in particolare Shiva, spirito di ghiaccio con le sembianze di donna, Ifrit, demone di fuoco, e Bahamut, re dei draghi. *Il bestiario invariato anche negli spin-off, diverso solo nello stile grafico a seconda del tono del gioco. *Il dualismo tra bene e male e la rottura di questo è un elemento costante nelle trame della serie. Spesso gli eroi sono costretti a dover ripristinare questo equilibrio o a dover sconfiggere chi cerca di alterarlo, spesso un essere che desidera far eclissare tutto nel nulla. *In ogni capitolo c'è un personaggio di nome Cid, che ha spesso a che fare con le varie navi-aeronavi-astronavi presenti nel gioco. Tutte le sue incarnazioni sono comunque slegate temporalmente. Anche altri nomi sono ricorrenti nella serie. *Il Chocobo, grande uccello giallo simile a uno struzzo, che può essere cavalcato per percorrere lunghe distanze senza il pericolo di incontrare mostri, o anche per cercare tesori nascosti. In alcuni capitoli hanno differenti colori in base alle loro abilità speciali (volare, camminare sull'acqua, ecc.). *I Moguri, piccoli esserini fatati, metà talpa, metà pipistrello, con un caratteristico pon-pon sulla testa. Possono rendersi utili recapitando la posta e salvando la partita (FF IX) o come veri e propri membri della squadra (FF VI). Appaiono per la prima volta in Final Fantasy III. *Le aeronavi, grandi vascelli volanti nonché il miglior mezzo con cui spostarsi nella mappa. *Alcuni temi musicali come ad esempio la fanfara di fine battaglia e il preludio. *Le tipologie e i nomi delle armi, che vanno dalle katane Masamune e Murasame, alle spade Ragnarok e Ultima Weapon. *Il sistema di classi diverse in cui sono divisi i ruoli e le abilità è ricorrente. Anche le classi magiche sono sempre divise nelle medesime modalità. In alcuni capitoli le classi sono fisse, in altri possono essere variate a piacimento. *Una vasta mappa del mondo (World Map) da esplorare con i propri personaggi a ricerca di locazioni e segreti. *La moneta è quasi sempre la stessa, il Gil (o guil, in alcune versioni). Categoria:Universi Categoria:Videogiochi Titoli pubblicati Saga principale I videogiochi che seguono la saga principale pubblicati sinora sono XIV, ed è già stato annunciato il XV capitolo che sarà giocabile su PlayStation 4 e Xbox One. #Final Fantasy (videogioco) (1987) per Nintendo Entertainment System, Game Boy Advance (Final Fantasy I-II Dawn of Souls), PlayStation in Final Fantasy Origins (I-II) per PlayStation Portable (Final Fantasy Anniversary) e per telefoni cellulari e iOS; #Final Fantasy II (1988) per Nintendo Entertainment System, Game Boy Advance (Final Fantasy I-II Dawn of Souls), PlayStation in Final Fantasy Origins (I-II) e per PSP (Final Fantasy II Anniversary) e iOS; #Final Fantasy III (1990) per Nintendo Entertaintent System e Nintendo DS (remake enhanced), PlayStation Portable, iOS e Android; #Final Fantasy IV (1991) per Super Nintendo, Game Boy Advance, PlayStation, Nintendo DS (remake enhanced), PSP (Final Fantasy IV Complete Collection) e iOS; #Final Fantasy V (1992) per Super Nintendo, PlayStation, Game Boy Advance e iOS; #Final Fantasy VI (1994) per Super Nintendo, PlayStation e Game Boy Advance; #Final Fantasy VII (1997) per PlayStation, PC e per telefoni cellulari; #Final Fantasy VIII (1999) per PlayStation e PC; #Final Fantasy IX (2000) per PlayStation; #Final Fantasy X (2001) per PlayStation 2; #Final Fantasy XI (2002) per PC, Xbox e PlayStation 2; #Final Fantasy XII (20 #06) per PlayStation 2; #Final Fantasy XIII (2010) per PlayStation 3 e Xbox 360; #Final Fantasy XIV (2010) per PC e PlayStation 3; #Final Fantasy XV (TBA) per PlayStation 4 e Xbox One. Spin off Oltre ai videogiochi della saga principale, Final Fantasy gode di videogiochi separati dalla saga principale. Seguiti diretti: #Final Fantasy X-2 seguito del decimo episodio; #Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings, uscito su Nintendo DS; #Final Fantasy IV the After: Tsuki no Kikan, seguito del quarto capitolo (per telefoni cellulare); #Final Fantasy IV: The After Years, riadattamento del seguito del quarto capitolo per Nintendo Wii (Wii Ware); #Final Fantasy XIII-2, seguito del tredicesimo capitolo. Saga di Final Fantasy VII #Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, gioco per cellulare FoMa. #Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, uscito su PlayStation Portable (PSP) #Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, uscito su Sony PlayStation 2; #Final Fantasy VII: Snowboarding, disponibile per cellulare. Saga Dissidia #Dissidia Final Fantasy, un picchiaduro per PlayStation Portable con i protagonisti e antagonisti della serie; #Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, seguito di Dissidia Final Fantasy. Le piattaforme I vari episodi sono stati sviluppati, nel corso degli anni, su piattaforme differenti: NES, SNES, MSX 2, PlayStation, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, PSP, Nintendo GameCube, Game Boy, Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS, WonderSwan Color, Nintendo Wii, Xbox 360, Cellulari i-Mode su rete Personal Digital Cellular, Cellulari i-Mode su rete FOMA, Cellulari EZWeb su rete CDMA2000, e anche per PC. Gli artisti La maggior parte delle colonne sonore degli episodi di Final Fantasy è composta da Nobuo Uematsu, mentre il character design è affidato maggiormente a Yoshitaka Amano (FF da I a VI e IX) e Tetsuya Nomura (FFVII, VIII, X, X-2). Altri media L'apprezzamento globale della serie ha permesso alla aziende creatrice del successo di pubblicizzare merchandising relativo ad essa: figurine, giocattoli, vestiti, accessorio, soundtracks, carte da gioco, manga, libri pieni di curiosità e interviste e guide strategiche. Elenco Personaggi nella Wikia A *Artemisia *Aerith Gainsborough C *Cloud Strife G *Garland S *Sephiroth Categoria:Universi Categoria:Videogiochi